Love Thy Neighbor
by TiaxHardy
Summary: Ava, Louri, and Nikki are roomates that live together and they soon meet their new neighbors that are three very interesting guys. Dean/OC Seth/NikkiBella Roman/OC


**A/N \- So this is just a funny idea i got yesterday talking to my best friend after thinking it over me and her decided to make it happen. This will be a Dean/OC Seth/Nikki and a Roman/OC all in one. Again this story is just for fun if people like it enough and i get some reviews i will upload another chapter. **

**I do not own any other characters Ava, Louri, and Hazel are my OC's.**

 **But Enjoy & Leave A Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Meeting The New Neighbors**

Ava opened up the door walking inside the Miami home throwing her key's on the coffe table, her bag got set on the couch. "Anybody home?" She called out.

"Kitchen!" A male voice called out.

Ava walked through the living room going through the door the one's that usually say 'In & Out' in restaurants. She walked in the nice sized kitchen that had a counter piece in the middle.

"Hey, did i ever tell you i hate my job Brad?" Ava said going to the fridge pulling out a water.

"Many times." Brad replied from the stove, he wasn't one of their roomates but was there best friend and lived next door. He worked at the gym not to far from the house and was always trying to pitch his idea's to them. Which always made them laugh specially the one called Brad Maddox hair supplies. "But what happened?"

"I subbed a dance class today half of the boys looked like they was related to KISS with the makeup. Let's not even talk about the five girls who hair color looked like the inside to a bag of skittles." Ava plopped down at the circled glass kitchen table that had three chairs around it.

Brad sucked his teeth waving it off. "They're just expressing themselves Av."

"Yeah? Well i expressed myself i told them they had to get out they where to ugly to look at." Ava took a sip of her water. "Last time i sub for a teacher that was shot by a student, what are you making?"

"Shrimp Alfredo to take to work."

"Why don't YOU just shoot me?" She looked over getting an eye roll from Brad.

They heard the garage door open as a carmel skinned girl with shoulder length brown hair walked in. She was putting her key's in her purse closing the door behind her. "Hey, everybody."

"Hey, Louri." Brad said over his shoulder.

"Hey, Lour." Ava, looked back Louri was the second girl that lived there. "How was work?"

Louri sighed. "Tough, i swear one sad person after another."

"Louri you work at grief counseling what do you want comedians?" Ava asked.

"It would be a change of atmosphere." She nodded.

"Girls, girls, girls!" Nikki ran in the kitchen there last roommate and the woman that owned the house.

Ava put a hand up. "Calm down, what is it?"

"We have new neighbors that moved in at the end house down the street." Nikki flipped her hair back smiling excitedly.

"So?" Ava motioned her hand in a 'Go on' signal.

"They are all guys!" Nikki said making them all just look at her.

"Okay, so why are you so excited?" Brad asked.

"I just told you their all guys." Nikki said in a duh tone before sitting down. "I also invited them to dinner later on like a welcome to the neighborhood dinner. You know so they can eat relax get acquainted and just enjoy themselves."

Ava put her water down. "Nikki are you still talking about dinner at a table, with silverware?"

Nikki nodded. "Sure i heard people make it work there to not to mention...i know."

Brad shook his head. "Well i won't be joining got a shift later on tonight."

"Gonna be very quiet without you Brad." Ava smiled he just pointed at her eyes now in slits making her laugh.

"Are they nice people?" Louri asked.

"Seems like it but there's one i got my eye's on that means keep it at a friendly level. They are beyond good looking i mean the figures, the biceps, just wow. I mean those men look like handsome greek gods specially with there shirst off-oh my god it feels like a 120 in here." Nikki began fanning herself with the mail.

Brad shook his head. "I gotta get out of here, leave it to Nikki to get a room hot." He said leaving out.

"That's what she does best." Ava nodded getting a playful push from Nikki who was still fanning herself.

"But back to these guys i mean this guy Seth i think his name was he has like the cutest eyes not to mention...his hair. One side is like a blonde while the rest is brown it's cute and i think he's definitely interested." Nikki nodded with a smile leaning back.

"In what?" Louri asked making both girls give her looks.

Ava sighed. "Louri if you have to ask it does not matter anymore."

Louri just shrugged sitting back. "So when are they coming?"

"Should be here in a couple more hours around 8 which reminds me i have to go get dressed." Nikki quickly went to the door.

"But your already dressed." Louri pointed out.

"I can't wear this all you can see is my arms." She waved her off going out the door as it swung behind her.

"That girl is something else." Ava shook her head.

"I know." Louri nodded. "Why wear something more revealing if she doesn't even like showing her arms." She shook her head as Ava slowly looked over at her giving her a look.

After the cooking was done Ava walked in her room to get dressed. She passed the picture of her old dance class and smiled. She use to live in North Carolina but had to take over her mother's dance studio in Miami once she died. She really didn't want to live alone and she guessed by luck she ran into a billboard in a supermarket. It was a flyer of a girl who was looking for a roommate and she met Nikki, Louri was already there. All three of them where shocked of how well they where getting along and soon became her best friends. But living with two other women for two year's had it crazy moments as well. Ava guessed that was the upside of living there it was a never dull moment.

Ava got dressed putting on her black skinny jeans and navy blue button down with the sleeves rolled up, and her black low heels. She brushed her long black crinkly hair that stopped an inch past the center of her back. It was still soft but didn't really look like it instead of putting it up she decided to just wear it out for tonight. Grabbing her phone, she walked out down the hall into the living room and sat down.

"Hey, is everything out in the back set up?" Nikki walked out.

"Yeah it-" Ava did a double take eyes widening looking at her friend before sighing. "Just why?"

"Why what?" Nikki asked fixing her earing. "Oh the dress! Isn't it pretty?"

Ava just began nodding looking at her. "Oh it's something."

Nikki smiled before snapping her fingers. "I gotta go finish putting on my face be back."

'Putting on her face' Ava mouthed before going out in the back where the Lanai was and the table was sit up. She saw Louri sitting up the table before looking up at her.

"Aw nice outfit, where's Nikki?

"Putting on her face." Ava nodded Louri gave a confused look pondering. "I don't know why."

Louri shook her head. "Well i need to go talk to her she is getting her hopes up extra high i mean what if he's you know." She said.

"If he's what?" Ava brow raised.

Louri sighed dragging her in the house back in the living room. "You know...married."

"Well let's go ask her." Ava said as they began walking back, through the hall and knocked on Nikki's door.

"Come in!" Nikki voice called out the two walked in to see her in the mirror fixing her eye liner. "What's up? Are they here?"

"No but Louri here has questions please answer them." Ava said looking at the different bottles of perfume on her dresser.

Nikki turned around. "What are the questions?"

"Well i was just thinking what if that Seth guy is married wouldn't that stop you?" Louri asked.

"I-" Nikki began.

"Ha!" Ava let out getting a glare from Nikki making her just shrug before looking back at the perfume.

"As i was gonna say was no he's not married because when my eye's where traveling down i didn't see a ring." Nikki said.

"So you where looking to make sure?" Louri asked.

Nikki ponderered before smiling getting a head shake from Ava. "Yeah we can go with that." Nikki winked until the door bell rang. "That's probably them! You girls go first i will be right out."

"Come on Louri." Ava said as they walked out going into the living room. "Let's hope they are cool people and not like that guy she introduced us to last week. I swear for a girl that has sex a lot she still seems to talk about it alot...drives me crazy." She put her hand on the nob.

"Maybe because your not getting any Ava." Louri nodded innocently.

Ava looked back at her as her eye's turned to slits before opening the door only to see somebody else. "Grandma?" She said shocked.

"Hazel?" Louri looked on

"Hey." It was a lady that looked to be in her 70's walked in holding her bag of clothes.

"Grandma what are you doing here?" Ava closed the door.

"Don't worry nobody died, everythings fine the home burned down." She sat her bag on the coffee table.

Ava eye's widened. "What? Are you alright? You don't have a car so how did you get here?"

"I hitched." She said plainly.

"Grandma." Ava said sternly.

She sighed. "A cab i took a cab."

"Well you should have called i could have came and got you."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself i don't need help i'm a total independent person." Hazel pointed at her.

"I know, i know."

"Now give me $76 for the cab." She held her hand out.

Ava eye's widen. "Seventy six dollars! Grandma that's crazy the nursing home is 10 minutes from here."

Hazel shrugged. "My cab driver is Cuban he said there was an additional tax for a bilingual driver."

"I'll deal with him." Ava grabbed her purse leaving out.

"Sit down Hazel you must be tired." Louri said pulling her in a half hug as they sat down.

"Why? I rode in the cab Louri i didn't push it." Hazel gave her a look.

Nikki walked out smiling. "Oh, Hazel how are you?"

Hazel looked her up and down. "Who are you?"

"It's me Nikki." She sat in the single chair that matched the couch.

"You look like a prostitute." Hazel says plainly giving her a look.

Nikki just giggle out a laugh before putting a hand over her mouth.

"Hazel the things you say!" Louri said shocked. "She didn't mean that Nikki."

"Of course i mean it look at her my cab driver would fall in love." Hazel pointed making Nikki shake her head with a smile.

"Grandma." Ava walked back in throwing her purse on the chair. "I talked to the driver you promised him a seventy six dollar tip?"

"Hey, i may be 79 and my hearing might not be fully there and i do forget...i see your point maybe i did." Hazel scratched her white curly hair that was cut low.

Ava sighed shaking her head sitting down next to her. "Come on-"

She was cut off by the doorbell ringing Nikki got up and answered it she smiled seeing who it was. "Hey! You guys made it come on in." Nikki opened the door as the three guys walked in.

Ava looked over seeing them and saw Nikki wasn't lying when she said they where good looking. Her eye's went down the line until they stopped at one guy was wearing a black T. He was tall and the shirt clung to him showing off his muscles more, his brown dry almost curly like hair fell over his eyes and clung to his cheek. She noticed he had really pretty blue eyes feeling like she was staring to long she looked away.

"Seth these are my roommates that's Louri and the one sitting is Ava and that's Hazel." Nikki introduced them.

Seth nodded shaking Louri hand before Ava's and Hazels. "And you must be Nikki's mother." He pointed.

"And you must be blind." Hazel said with a nod. Ava palmed her forehead before looking over at her grandmother who shrugged.

Nikki sighed nervously. "Hazels nursing home just burned down."

"Man, that's terrible." Seth shook his head.

"Not to me." Hazel said making them all turn there attention to her. "It was a retirement home and you know what they did? They set off fire alarms in a retirement home, who could rush? Half the people have walkers the other half can't get out of there chairs but they got bell's going off like crazy." Ava shook her head before her eye's flickered back over to the men who actually look amused by this. "Do you know what that does to heart's that only beat a few times a week?" She looked at them.

"Um no mam." The other guy with the long hair answered.

Hazel shook her head before quickly saying. "It's not pretty!

Ava drew back before looking over at them. "Um well Seth are you gonna introduce your friends?"

"Oh, yeah." Seth said as if he just remembered making the two men shake their heads. "This is Dean and this is Roman my roommates you might as well say."

"Hey." Dean nodded but his eyes where mostly on Ava as he said it.

Roman nodded with a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you girls."

"You all live together?" Hazel asked getting a nod she just nodded before leaning over to Ava. "Are they gay?" She just got a look from her granddaughter.

"Well first off welcome to the neighborhood." Louri spoke up. "You guys can follow me we are having dinner out on the Lanai."

Ava rose to her feet. "You wanna join us grandma?"

"What are you having?" She got up.

"Lasagna."

"Did you make it?" She pointed at Ava.

Ava nodded. "Yeah."

"Goodnight it was nice meeting you three." Hazel picked up her bag going in the back.

Ava's jaw dropped watching her grandmother leave before shaking her head. "I'll go get the...whatever it is we are drinking."

"You need any help?" Dean asked.

The sound of his voice made her stop and turn her head to the side. "Sure." She watched Roman grab his friend by the shoulder and whisper something to him. Dean rolled his eye's before following she wandered what that was about but chose to ignore it. They walked in the kitchen she rested a finger on her chin thinking before walking to the fridge.

"Was that your grandmother?" Dean asked.

Ava nodded. "Yeah, sorry if she's um a bit-"

"Blunt with her words?"

"Yeah that's it she had a stroke a couple of years back so it kinda destroyed that part of her brain that censor's what she says. So she just says whatever comes to mind she can't help it." Ava put one of the picture of lemonade on the counter.

Dean brow raised. "She had a stroke?"

"Mhm i know it doesn't really seem that way only because she's made alot of progress it wouldn't really show. Guess that's a good thing about it though i'm glad it's at that point where people can't tell. I'm sorry i'm just talking your head off just ignore me." She waved it off taking out the last picture of lemonade closing the fridge door with her foot.

"Nah it's alright didn't mind listening." Dean grabbed one the pictures as they walked out to the Lanai.

They all sat down and began eating. "So where are you guys from?" Nikki asked sitting at the end with Seth on one side Roman, and Dean was next to him. Ava was on the other side of Nikki with Louri next to her.

"Well i'm from Iowa, Roman there is from Florida and Dean from Vegas." Seth answered before taking a sip of his drink.

"But we met over in the Big Apple." Roman said.

Louri shook her head giving a clueless look. "Never heard of it."

Ava sighed. "New York, Louri."

"They made a new one?" Louri looked at her as Ava let her fork drop on her plate making a loud sound.

Nikki just smiled nervously. "She's not from the U.S."

"So what about job wise what do you guys do?" Dean asked.

"I own my own dance studio and teach there, Nikki does real estate and Louri needs counseling." Ava nodded slightly.

Louri just smiled before doing a double take realizing what she just said. "I'm a grief counselor." She corrected. "How about you three?"

"Me and Seth are working at the gym not to far from here as personal trainer's. Dean is gonna be taking over his uncle's car shop here." Roman answered.

"Your dad sells car's?" Louri asked making Dean look at Ava who had already palmed her face.

"Louri his dad fix cars hun." Nikki said.

Louri scratched her head. "I'm confused."

"Shocker." Ava said plainly taking her hand away from her face before looking at Dean. "So your a mechanic?"

Dean nodded. "Sure am."

"That's cool are you good with cars Seth?" Nikki looked over at him.

Seth waved his in a 'kinda' motion. "Eh a little bit not like Dean does but i know somethings about car engines."

"Really?" Nikki smiled sitting up. "Because i have this car engine that really needs to get checked over may be something wrong with it."

Ava nodded. "Yeah, it's all rusty and worn out poor thing just doesn't work like she use to can't even start her up."

Nikki eyes widen quickly whipping her head to Ava who smirked and waved she soon nodded. "Okay, and Dean maybe Ava might need you to look at her engine. Because only lord knows when somebody last touched it." She sat back.

Ava's jaw dropped looking at Nikki who did her smirk and wave like before, Ava nodded poking her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "Matter fact Seth you don't want to look at that engine Nikki has so many have worked on it already."

She gasped before slapping her hand on the table. "Ava Tarateli you take that back right now."

The guys just looked on at the two girls a bit amused by this before back at Louri. "Do you know what's going on over there?" Roman asked.

"Not in the slightest i think for the first time that's a good thing." Louri nodded getting a smile from Roman.

After dinner they all went in the living room and had cake with coffee for desert.

"That was a really good meal Ava and you made it all on your own?" Roman asked.

Ava nodded from one of the couch chairs as Louri was sitting on the one across from her. "Kinda like a family recipe but my grandmother doesn't think i make it right."

"How come?" Dean asked.

"She said because i don't sing to my sauce probably right." She shrugged until Hazel walked out of her room making Ava look back. "Hey, sorry grandma did we wake you?"

"No i thought i heard robber's so i hid my jewels." She nodded fixing her glasses.

"Grandma you don't have any jewels." Ava gave her a look.

Hazel nodded. "Thank god because i can't remember where i put them, is there anything to eat in there?" She began walking to the kitchen door.

"Yeah, it's some left over Lasagna." Louri said.

"I meant something eatable." Hazel said going in the kitchen making Ava smirk and shake her head.

"That's my grandmother." She nodded.

Seth and Nikki in from the Lanai laughing. "Well guys time to go don't wanna over stay our welcome. It was nice meeting you girl's and i will see you Friday Nikki?"

"Sure will." Nikki smiled.

"Again welcome to the neighborhood." Ava shook Roman's hand and then Dean's. "Bye."

He just smirked. "See yah around."

They all left out Nikki closed the door leaning against it looking up to the sky. "Thank you for being a kind and generous God."

Ava shook her head sitting on the couch. "Let me get this straight you got him over here just so you could get asked out?"

"Yup." Nikki began walking.

"And made sure we where here so his friends would have people to talk to?"

"Yup."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Ava looked back.

Nikki stopped at the doorway of the small hall and turned around smiling. "Damn i'm good." She walked back as Ava shook her head.

"I just remembered something." Louri spoke up.

Ava lowered her coffe cup from her lips. "What is it?"

"Seth never told Nikki when he was going to check her engine." Louri said plainly Ava just put her head down giving up.

* * *

 **That was chapter one this first chapter was inspired by Golden Girls if you don't know who they are your crazy. But anyway leave me a review letting me know what you think or if you liked it. Also this is just for humor and fun remember that anyway bye bye!**


End file.
